<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharing a laugh and a life together by myshipsareendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341605">sharing a laugh and a life together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame'>myshipsareendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 03: Oathbringer, Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, They’re super cute, Young Love, but here we are, i dont know where all the strength for writing this came from, i hope you enjoy it lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the Battle of Thaylenah, Adolin takes Shallan out on a spontaneous date. Little does she know, he has a ring prepared in his pocket and a question on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharing a laugh and a life together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shallan sat next to Adolin in the carriage, with the drapes closed. They hadn’t gotten many moments alone ever since everything occured back in Thaylenah a week ago. Even when she was free from her radiant duties, he would always be with Dalinar, helping his father with handling the other highprinces, or with Navani, comforting her about Elhokar’s death or helping her with her projects.</p>
<p>Anyway, he was here with her now. That’s all that mattered.</p>
<p>Leaning into his arm, she breathed in his scent. He smelled fresh, like wood and a cold winter morning. Pulling at his collar, he dropped his head towards her to face her and she took the opportunity to bop his nose. “Where are you taking me?” she asked eagerly.</p>
<p>”Ah... But I told you, it’s a surprise.” He did say that - an hour ago, he had come to Sebarial’s part of the tower, unannounced and simply told her to get ready for a date. At first, she thought it was simply a spontaneous date, but when Adolin requested for her to close the blinds so that she couldn’t see where they were going, she realized it was more. So now they were here, together, on the road. She knew they weren’t far from Urithiru, though, and Adolin said they were nearing their destination.</p>
<p>True to his words, they stopped a few minutes later. As she stepped out of the carriage, Adolin rushed to cover her eyes with his hands. “No peaking!”</p>
<p>”Wow...” she laughed. “This is a serious surprise isn’t it?”</p>
<p>She heard him chuckle behind her. “You could say that.”</p>
<p>He led them towards some sort of ramp or a fort. He instructed her with taking the steps, as she still wasn’t allowed to even peek. But eventually, all those long steps ended and it seemed that this was it. Adolin let his hand fall.</p>
<p>”Look.”</p>
<p>Above her head was the clearest sky she had ever seen. Thousands of starts painted this wide, non-ending black canvas and she had the privilege to be able to see it. Her heart felt warm right then and there. Sometimes simple things like these - a beautiful sky and a right person next to you - was all it took to feel calm and content. </p>
<p>A smile spread across her face without her even realizing, up until the moment Adolin pointed it out. “You really like this, don’t you?” he asked, that cheerful grin of his spreading across his face. </p>
<p>“Like it? I love it!” She only wished she had brought her sketchbook with her. A very smart move of hers - to forget her drawing material the <em>one</em> time she would need it the most.</p>
<p>“Then you’re gonna adore this...” He pulled out some kind of stick that was filled with spheres. Shallan had never something like it. Was this something that the engineers had invented in the few weeks she was away? How much did she miss in the scholar world? It seemed that she wasn’t the only one confused with the item, as Adolin struggled to do... whatever it was that he was trying to do. He kept pressing buttons and pulling spheres inside, until finally, something shifted. Light illuminated from the inside and the sky changed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, it wasn’t only filled with stars. It was also a number of different lines and colors and designs. Now, instead of smiling, the only thing she could do was gape at the sight. What just happened? How? Why? </p>
<p>“I told you once that I wanted to show you The Impossible Falls.” He had one arm holding the magical stick and pointing it at the sky, the other he wrapped around her waist. Gently, she rested her freehand on his, intertwining their fingers. “I don’t think I’ll get the chance to bring you there soon, unfortunately, but I believe this will do.”</p>
<p>He went on to tell her how he and Navani came up with the idea of mechanism that projects images into the air. It turned out that this was what kept them busy this last week. When she asked him about the way the thing worked, he didn’t give her an answer, explaining that it was Navani that was the true scholar and he was only the one that came to her with a crazy idea. Apparently, The Impossible Falls looked quite similar to this combination of designs that were now projected into the sky. Adolin described, at length, what they really looked like and how good it was to see something that resembled them.</p>
<p>Through all the stories, Shallan couldn’t help but zone out every once in a while and simply look at the man. Appreciate him. Admire him. For all his goodness, for how beautiful he was from inside and out. For how passionate he was.</p>
<p>And for this night. He had to have planned this for some time - to get to Navani with the idea, make the fabrial, order the carriage and get her here. He could have done so much more this week, but he spent it all helping Navani and making sure he made this night to be what it was - perfect.</p>
<p>She squeezed his arm and turned her head to look at him. “Thank you. Adolin, this... This is really romantic.” </p>
<p>He got this nervous, uncertain look in his eyes. He parted his lips, as if trying to say something. Then he just swallowed hard and thrusted his chin forward.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Yes, it was a beautiful night, but she was not going to just drop this. There was something on his chest that he wanted to let go of.</p>
<p>Adolin breathed in deeply. “Well, if you must know... I’m well aware that this is romantic. I tried to make it that way because I want the time I ask the woman I love to spend the rest of her life with me to be romantic.”</p>
<p>She was still in his arms when she turned to him with both mouth and eyes wide open. But he quickly let go and brought out a box from his pocket as he kneeled in front of her. </p>
<p>For a moment, neither of them said anything. They only took in what was happening: Adolin kneeling with both his knees on the ground, holding Shallan’s hand with his own, the other holding an emerald box that undoubtedly protected a ring inside.</p>
<p>Adolin was the first to start speaking.</p>
<p>“I tried to practice what I was going to say, altough, it never felt right. But here in front of you, I think the best possible choice is to speak from the heart: I love you.” His voice started breaking and Shallan could feel tears brimming in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I love how much you stand out and I love how you aren’t afraid to do it. I love it when you do that thing when you say something too quickly and without thinking and then blush after it. I love the way your lips feel against mine, I don’t ever want to stop feeling them. I love how I can hug you after a hard day and I already feel a little better. I love how comfortable I can be with you. I love that you see me and that you let me see you. I even love your jokes. You know why? Because no matter what, you can always make me laugh. So, if you allow me, I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make you laugh until the end of yours, Shallan Davar. Will you-“</p>
<p>She cut him off as she dropped down beside him, kissing his more fiercely than she ever had. He carresed her cheeks, whiping her tears away, before she pulled out. “Why did you stop me?”</p>
<p>”Because... Because I...”, she attempted saying in between sniffles “I need to say something as well.”</p>
<p>As Adolin gave her a quick nod, she started.</p>
<p>”I love you too Adolin Kholin. I love it when you go and wear something that no one else would be brave enough to wear, not caring what anyone will think. I love how, even when everything is dark, you’re the light that never dims. I love how excited you get when talking about simple things like horses or different styles of jackets. I love how you never see a person for what they are, but <em>who</em> they are inside. I love how you apologized and payed the damage to the bar owner whose table I’d carved into. I love you for your patience, all your goodness and the sheer comfort I feel from simply being next to you. You just make everything better for me. Everything. So, if <em>you</em> allow <em>me</em>, I’ll try and give you comfort and patience for the rest of our lives.”</p>
<p>Now they were both crying. She returned the favor and wiped his cheeks, kissing each one after. </p>
<p>“Brightlady Davar...” he laughed - storms that laugh - and opened the box to show the ring. It was simple and elegant, but held so much beauty. Even with a big ruby in the centre, it still didn’t look over the top. It was just what you’d imagine for the Kholin family. She will never want to take it off. “Will you do me the honor of sharing your laugh with me and be my wife?”</p>
<p>And right then, she did laugh. She giggled like a little girl. In turn, Adolin let out that loud, deep laugh, that <em>real</em> laugh of his. “Yes, Adolin Kholin, I would love to.”</p>
<p>He clumsily put the ring around her finger and kissed her as soon as he was done. They kissed passionately, tongues swirling around each other. Grabbing hold of whatever fabric they could grip, touching whatever they could touch, wanting to be closer, wanting <em>more</em>. In between every kiss, a realization came to her. </p>
<p><em>We’re gonna get married.</em> Adolin gently layed her on the ground, hovering above her on his forearms.</p>
<p><em>We’ll have a big wedding and then after, we’ll go to our rooms. Our. Rooms.</em> Like a silent question, Adolin pulled out of the kiss and moved his fingers to the buttons on her havah, waiting for her approval. </p>
<p><em>I’m gonna have my own painting room and my art will be displayed in the living area. </em>She nodded hastily and Adolin’s fingers were deft as he unbuttoned her havah and dropped his lips to her collarbone.</p>
<p><em>It’s going to be our home. A lovely, warm home thats gonna be filled with floral cushions and a fireplace.</em> Soon, most of their clothes were discarded after a series of loud gasps and moans, as they reveled in the fact that they were so far away from everyone else.</p>
<p><em>Someday, we’re going to need a nursery that we are going to paint yellow and fill with toys and soft blankets.</em> As Adolin positioned himself  between her legs, she moved his hair away from his face and wondered how lucky she must be to find someone to be so intimate with.</p>
<p><em>Maybe we will be lucky enough to have many, many nurseries and many, small, strange colored Kholins running around our home. </em>Adolin reached out to intertwine their fingers; she could feel how fast his pulse was as she went over his wrist.</p>
<p><em>He’s going to become a Highprince who is going to care for his people and I’ll help him. </em>She was surprised by how calm she was able to be, even if it wasn’t proper and neither of them planned for this to happen.</p>
<p><em>And I’m going to be a scholar and he’ll help me too, he’ll support me...</em> He asked her if she was sure about this.</p>
<p><em>... because he loves me.</em> She nodded and felt him enter her.</p>
<p><em>And I love him too</em>, she thought that night, as she lay under a clear sky and felt Adolin’s skin rub against hers, an unspoken promise of forever being each other’s everything filling the air around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>